Conciencia
by asdepicas
Summary: Pensamientos y sentimientos de Sirius respecto a Lily y sus amigos. Hay cosas que es mejor matar.


**Disclaimer:** HP y todo su mundo no me pertenecen. Yo solo soy la dueña de la trama de esta historia.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Pues aquí os dejo esta historia un tanto extaña sobre Sirius y sus sentimientos. Que la disfrutéis. Ah, y espero que me dejéis algún review con vuestras opiniones. ¡Gracias!

Asdepicas

* * *

Te la estás follando.

Te la estás follando y lo sabes.

Igual que sabes que eres un maldito cabronazo hijo de puta. Porque no tienes ningún otro nombre. Has entrado en su cuarto cuando sabías que estaba sola, cuando sabías que acababa de salir de la ducha y que tan solo llevaría una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que consigue volverte loco. Ese cuerpo con el que has soñado las más ardientes de tus fantasías. Pero sobre todo ese cuerpo que lleva escrito en él la palabra _prohibido_.

Pero eso no te detiene, porque tú estás por encima de reglas y normas morales. Por eso has entrado en su cuarto, la has agarrado con fuerza y has pasado de besarle las tetas a follártela. A ella. La tentación pelirroja. A ella. Tu amiga. A ella. La que te escucha. La que siempre se ríe de tus bromas. La que este momento está forcejeando para que no puedas penetrarla. La que te está gritando. La que acaba de darte un rodillazo en los huevos. La que se ha apartado de ti corriendo y ahora te mira asustada desde el otro lado de la habitación. Esa a la que se supone que deberías estar haciendo compañía mientras tu mejor amigo vuelve del entrenamiento.

Y te derrumbas. No sabes que coño es lo que te ha pasado. Un poco más y la violas. Gracias al cielo que ella es fuerte y ha conseguido liberarse. Pero la has tocado. La has besado. Y casi te la has follado. Así que no puedes evitarlo y lloras. Lloras y gritas a la vez que le das un puñetazo con todas tus fuerzas a la pared, machacándote los nudillos y haciéndote sangre.

Pero te la suda. Lo has jodido. Lo has jodido todo. Porque eres un gilipollas. Porque ahora ya no tienes amiga. Y dentro de muy poco tampoco amigo. Vas a perder a las personas que quieres. Porque les has hecho daño. Mucho daño. Y te das cuenta de que eres un mierda. Que aunque lo intentes una y otra vez, eres como ellos. Ellos. A los que despreciaste como familia. Ellos. Los que te recordaban una y otra vez que eras un Black, con todo lo que eso conlleva. Esos que no tienen normas ni reglas morales. Esos que no se molestan en ver las consecuencias de sus actos, porque les resbalan los sentimientos de los demás. Esos que no tienen amigos ni los tendrán nunca.

Y vuelves a gritar y llorar, como un niño pequeño. Porque te das asco. Te odias. Quieres morirte en este mismo instante.

Pero no puedes hacerlo sin el perdón de tus amigos. No puedes morir sin volver a hacer reír a tu amiga pelirroja mientras ella estudia, o eso intenta, con Remus y James. No. No puedes. Porque me escuchas. Porque yo, esta voz dentro de tu cabeza te recuerda una y otra vez que son tus amigos. Pero no hace falta que lo haga. Los quieres. Morirías por ellos. Matarías por ellos. Y eso es lo que vas a hacer. Vas a matar a esa jodida persona que se ha adueñado de tu cuerpo cuando intentabas follarte a Lily. Porque ese no eres tú. Porque esa persona no tiene sentimientos ni normas morales. Pero tú sí. Quieres a Lily y nunca harías algo que la dañase. Quieres a James y jamás lo traicionarías. Así que olvídate de todo lo que ha pasado y mata a esa persona. Por ti. Por ellos. Por Lily. Déjala que sea feliz. Déjala.

Y ni se te ocurra volver a pensar en ella de esa forma. Porque esta vez ella aún no ha salido de la ducha. Porque esta vez todo lo que ha pasado ha sido solo un mal sueño. Pero la próxima vez puede que no lo sea.

Así que mata al cabrón que quiere adueñarse de tu vida. Ese cabrón que quiere alejarte de los tuyos. Ese cabrón que solo te recuerda que como Black que eres tienes que ser un hijo de puta. Ese cabrón que tiene la voz de tu madre y actúa como tu padre. Mátalo. Aléjalo de tu vida y sé feliz. Sé Sirius. Sin apellidos. Tan solo tú.

Y ahora dale un abrazo a Lily que acaba de salir de la ducha y haz algún comentario sobre lo buena que está. Pero díselo tú. Sirius. Ese que siempre dice algo parecido con una sonrisa que pretende ser sexy pero que es incapaz de esconder tu cariño por ella. Ese que siempre consigue un beso en la mejilla por parte de su amiga y una colleja cariñosa. Ese que se lleva los insultos de broma por parte de sus amigos porque es el único para quien están reservados esos besos. Hazlo. Y destierra de una puta vez al que ha intentado follársela cada vez que la veía.


End file.
